1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control handle attached to a crop sprayer to control the normal operation thereof, which can be adjusted to a different position to accommodate a different driver position.
2. Description of Related Art
A crop sprayer is used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizers, over crops in a field during a spraying operation. The chemicals are held in a storage tank prior to being sprayed upon the field. In order to reduce bulk and weight of the chemicals, the chemicals are shipped from the manufacturer as concentrated chemicals. The concentrated chemicals must be diluted with water prior to being sprayed upon the field. To dilute the concentrated chemicals, the concentrated chemicals are loaded into the storage tank that has been partially filled with water.
The crop sprayer is a complex machine requiring an extensive control from a operator to operate properly. The operator must not only control the propulsion an direction of the crop sprayer but also the operation of the chemical distribution system including the rate and location of the chemical dispersion.
What is needed therefore is a simplified control handle that is inexpensive and easy to operate, and which can be adjusted to a different position to accommodate a different driver position.